SMS and Bad Feeling
by Romana in the Void
Summary: A trois heures du matin, Lestrade reçoit un SMS du portable de John : Il doit venir à Baker Street de toute urgence. De qui est réellement l' SMS ? Que va t'il trouver là-bas ? Et surtout, comment va t'il réagir ?
1. 1ère Partie

_Disclamer: Sherlock appartient à la BBC et à Sir Conan Doyle. L'histoire, elle, m'appartient._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**SMS and Bad Feeling**

Lestrade s'était couché épuisé mais heureux. Grâce à Sherlock et John, ils avaient découvert l'auteur d'une série de trois homicides, enquête sur laquelle ils trainaient depuis plusieurs jours. Greg allait enfin pouvoir dormir une nuit complète, chose qui était assez rare pour lui donner le sourire. Le Détective Inspector s'endormit, espérant de tout cœur que la prochaine grosse affaire soit très longue à arriver.

Lestrade fut tiré de son sommeil par le bruit strident de son portable lui annonçant un nouvel SMS. Laissant échapper un grognement, il attrapa son téléphone. Sur l'écran une phrase s'afficha.

**Besoin de toi. 221B. URGENT !**

La lecture du message acheva de le réveiller. Pour qu'on lui envoie ceci au beau milieu de la nuit ce devait être extrêmement important. Greg vérifia le numéro : John Watson.  
John n'était pas Sherlock, il n'était pas du genre à demander à venir pour des bêtises comme lui faire envoyer un texto ou lui demander de lui amener telle ou telle chose. S'il avait dit « Urgent » c'était qu'il y avait un gros problème. Le Détective Inspector tapa sa réponse.

**J'arrive tout de suite. GL**

Lestrade sauta hors du lit et appuya sur le bouton de la lumière. Pas d'électricité. Comme s'il n'était pas assez stressé comme ça, il fallait en plus qu'il se débrouille dans le noir complet. Essayant de ne pas se cogner, le DI enfila en vitesse un pantalon, une chemise et mit ses chaussures.  
Il fila à la cuisine, bénissant le trafic routier, les phares puissants et le fait d'être rentré trop épuisé pour fermer les fenêtres. Il attrapa ses clés et, tout en enfilant sa veste, il courut jusqu'à sa voiture, prenant à peine le temps de verrouiller sa porte.

Greg mit le contact. Avec le nombre de fois où il avait conduit jusqu'à Baker Street, il connaissait le trajet sur le bout des doigts, ce qui lui permit de laisser ses pensées divaguer.

La veille, durant l'enquête, John et Sherlock avaient eu une violente altercation.

Les trois victimes étant toutes de jeunes mères, John avait émis l'hypothèse que le tueur pouvait être une femme ayant perdu son enfant récemment. Tout à son habitude, Sherlock lui avait rétorqué que le fait de perdre son enfant n'était pas un mobile valable mais seulement un des aléas de la vie. Pour lui, les victimes avaient sûrement un endroit en commun où elles auraient pu rencontrer le tueur. Une vengeance sur trois femmes d'origines et d'âges différents, et pour un mobile aussi futile que la perte d'un nouveau né, n'était pas une hypothèse à prendre en compte.  
Sous les yeux de Lestrade, le docteur Watson, si calme, si compréhensif, si patient, s'était emporté. John avait crié au jeune homme qu'une hypothèse, même si elle n'était pas trouvée par « le Grand Sherlock Holmes », n'était pas forcément fausse. Qu'il n'était certes pas « le détective consultant » mais qu'il était un être humain -peut-être même plus que Sherlock- et que lui aussi pouvait émettre des hypothèses, qui avaient des chances de se révéler justes.

Sa tirade terminée, John avait regardé son colocataire. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit pendant quelques secondes, puis il avait continué d'examiner les preuves, faisant comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Lestrade, dormant à moitié, fila tout droit dans le rond-point en allumant son gyrophare au dernier moment afin d'éviter le camion qui venait en face. Il songeait toujours à ce qui s'était passé la veille

Ils avaient suivi la piste de Sherlock et avaient atterri dans le seul endroit que les trois victimes avaient en commun, une sorte de club où les jeunes mères se réunissaient pour échanger des avis sur leur progéniture tout en prenant le thé, avec ou sans leur enfant.  
Lestrade avait tout de même demandé à la responsable si l'une des femmes ne serait pas venue au club systématiquement sans son enfant ces dernières semaines.

C'est ainsi que, pendant que Sherlock questionnait le patron du café d'en face, Greg avait obtenu le nom d'une femme qui, en plus de n'être jamais venue avec son enfant, avait semblé possessive avec ceux des autres.

Un interrogatoire et des aveux plus tard, le Détective Inspector était allé féliciter John pour sa brillante déduction. Il n'aurait pas dû… Ses paroles avaient été mal accueillies par Sherlock qui, peut-être un peu jaloux, était sorti de ses gonds.

Le jeune sociopathe avait lancé avec fiel que la déduction de John n'était rien d'autre qu'une vague analyse de comptoir inspirée de séries télévisées bas de gamme, combinée à un jeu de hasard opportun. Pour lui, elle méritait à peine le nom d'hypothèse.

Avec un demi-sourire, John avait salué Lestrade et était sorti de Scotland Yard d'un pas digne. Greg avait jeté un regard noir sur Holmes et était rentré chez lui, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Lestrade, roulant dans la ville privée de lumières, appuya sur l'accélérateur, à peine conscient qu'il avait déjà dépassé de 20km/h la limitation de vitesse. Son cerveau était en ébullition, emplit d'hypothèses et d'appréhension sur ce qu'il allait trouver à Baker Street.  
Il s'inquiétait d'autant plus que John ne lui aurait jamais écrit quelque chose d'aussi bref s'il n'y avait pas eu urgence. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour que l'ancien militaire au moral d'acier lui demande de l'aide ?

La panique aidant, Greg s'imagina Sherlock rentrer à Baker Street et trouver l'appartement vide. Devant ses yeux se créa l'image de son protégé qui, sous le choc d'avoir été aussi odieux et d'avoir blessé son ami, se serait retourné vers un oubli accueillant. Lestrade ne pouvait chasser l'image du jeune homme allongé sur le divan, la peau couleur de craie contrastant fortement avec ses boucles brunes, le bras tendu et portant la trace nette d'une seringue. Le policier s'imaginait John entrer dans la pièce, estimant qu'il avait assez fui comme ça, et découvrir la scène.  
Une scène que Lestrade avait vécue il y a des années de cela et qui le hantait toujours. Comment un esprit aussi brillant pouvait-il se perdre dans les méandres de la drogue ? Il l'ignorait…

Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, par contre, c'était la réaction que John aurait eue. Un coup de poignard dans le ventre, un violent sentiment de désespoir. Et une colère; immense, dirigée contre le monde, contre le jeune homme, contre lui-même… Et puis l'appel au secours. Car on se rend compte qu'on est impuissant, que nous aussi on a besoin d'aide pour faire face à ça.

Lestrade serra ses mains autour du volant. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de ça. Sherlock était clean depuis longtemps et, même rongé par la culpabilité, il n'aurait pas voulu faire cette peur à Watson. Greg inspira longuement, essayant de faire reculer les terreurs du passé.  
A l'époque, Sherlock n'était qu'un jeune sociopathe, désormais il était un détective consultant, presque un ami… Il avait bien mûri en quelques années, et l'influence de John y était pour beaucoup. Il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, sur ce point là, du moins.

Lorsque Lestrade arriva dans une Baker Street plongée dans l'obscurité, il gara sa voiture en vitesse, marmonnant qu'un taxi aurait tout de même été bien plus pratique. Il attrapa la lampe de poche se trouvant dans la boîte à gants et marcha à grands pas vers l'adresse du duo.  
Greg avait un mauvais pressentiment et, dans un geste de réconfort, il posa ses doigts sur l'arme de service qu'il portait à la ceinture. Le DI pointa sa lampe-torche vers la porte d'entrée et sa gorge se noua. La porte était entrouverte.

Le policier sortit son arme et poussa lentement le battant. Entrant prudemment, il examina les lieux. L'entrée avait l'air d'être normale, tout simplement vide. Lestrade essaya de se rassurer. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'effraction. Pour autant qu'il puisse voir, rien, pas même une trace, ne prouvait le passage d'un quelconque intrus. Mme Hutson avait sûrement mal refermé la porte, à moins que Sherlock l'ait laissée ouverte, plongé dans ses pensées comme il l'était parfois.  
Malgré ce raisonnement logique, Greg s'inquiétait. Il pouvait se tromper, rater quelque chose d'important, il n'était pas Sherlock, lui…

Il y a quelques temps, Lestrade ne se serait jamais autant inquiété pour les deux hommes. Les temps changent, et les relations également, elles s'améliorent…

Le Détective Inspector comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi on interdisait aux policiers d'enquêter sur une affaire touchant leurs proches. Comment bien faire son travail quand on passe son temps à s'inquiéter ?

« _Restons professionnel » _songea-t-il. Pour Sherlock, ''urgent'' n'était pas à prendre au pied de la lettre.

Le policier gravit silencieusement l'escalier, balayant les marches du faisceau de sa lampe, tenant fermement son arme. Lestrade s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement. Un doute l'assaillit. Qu'allait-il trouver derrière ? Une agression ? Un cambriolage ? Sherlock aurait-il eu simplement un message à lui communiquer ? Et pourquoi à lui ?

Déterminé, il poussa la porte.


	2. 2de Partie

_ J'ai extrêmement de retard je le sais mais je n'ai pas oubliée cette fic: Elle devrai compter 3 ou 4 partie grand maximum. Je remercie les personnes qui m'on laissées des review. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Déterminé, Lestrade poussa la porte. A première vue, la pièce semblait déserte, mais dans le noir il n'était sûr de rien.

« Sherlock ? John ? J'ai eu votre message ! … Il y a quelqu'un ?! » Seul le silence lui répondit.

Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité il remarqua une forme sombre, suspecte, qui se découpait à la clarté du dehors et qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Il dirigea le faisceau dessus et retint une exclamation de surprise.  
La forme était une fine silhouette humaine, vêtue de noir et assise dos à l'inspecteur. La silhouette d'une personne qui n'avait pas réagi à son arrivé. Qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, restant simplement là, repliée sur elle-même.  
Lestrade repoussa dans un recoin de son cerveau l'angoisse qui l'oppressait ainsi que toutes les questions qu'il se posait, et il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : agir.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'inconnu et le fit se retourner. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement familier chez cette personne. Peut être les boucles qui se détachaient dans l'obscurité ou bien le manteau, mais l'angoisse qui avait quitté Greg quelques instants plus tôt refit soudain surface. Une pensée commençait à se former dans son esprit, qu'il repoussa aussitôt. Ce n'était pas ça, ce ne pouvait pas être ça !  
L'appréhension lui nouait la gorge lorsqu'il dirigea sa torche vers le visage baissé de l'inconnu.  
Face à lui, deux yeux gris le traversaient, le regard complètement vide.

« Sherlock ? Répond-moi ! »

Son cri sembla tirer Holmes de sa torpeur, il fixa ses yeux sur lui. Une main toujours sur son épaule, Lestrade le sentit trembler. Bénissant ces longues heures passées à lire des bouquins de psychologie pour essayer de rendre son travail plus humain, le Détective Inspector prit la parole d'une voix apaisante.

« Sherlock, où est Watson ? Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

Le brun se crispa et ferma les yeux. Il murmurait une litanie. _Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé…_

« Désolé ?! Bon sang, Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? »

Le génie hésita, se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

oOoOo

En quittant Scotland Yard, Holmes était énervé.

Pour qui se prenaient-ils tous ?! C'était lui le génie ! Lui que l'on appelait en cas de problèmes. Lui qui résolvait les enquêtes en quelques heures là où il aurait fallu des semaines. Lui encore, qui stupéfiait John par son intelligence et sa perspicacité sans égales. Toujours lui qui ne se trompait jamais, le seul qui percevait les solutions là où les hommes nageaient dans le brouillard !  
Mais là… Il s'était entêté. Il avait dérivé… C'était John qui avait eu l'idée, John !  
Bien sûr, à force de vivre avec lui, il commençait à comprendre les ficelles de cet Art… Mais il avait trouvé avant lui !

Et il y avait pire, se rendit soudain compte Sherlock, installé dans le taxi. Le pire, c'était qu'il lui en avait parlé et lui, le sociopathe de haut niveau -jamais auparavant il n'avait autant mérité cette appellation- il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de mépriser l'idée. Et il avait insulté John…  
Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà eu des disputes -notamment celle de Baskerville- mais elles avaient toujours eu un sens. Ce n'était pas des espèces de crises de jalousie comme celle qu'il venait de faire.

Holmes posa la tête contre la vitre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait ces jours-ci : Il était devenu facilement irritable, agressif. John lui aurait dit que c'était le manque de sommeil et lui, il aurait rétorqué que c'était le manque d'action.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un brusque coup de freins du taxi. Ce qui lui fit réaliser une chose : il parlait de Watson comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir. C'était idiot, il fallait juste qu'il trouve le courage de s'excuser et l'incident serait vite oublié. S'excuser…Voilà bien un terme que Sherlock n'aimait pas. Mais pour son ami, il pouvait bien faire une exception.  
Le taxi s'arrêta devant le 221B et Sherlock en descendit.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte en pensant qu'offrir quelque chose de rare pouvait faire office d'excuses silencieuses. Il pourrait peut-être aller chercher le lait, ranger un peu, faire plaisir à Watson en dormant davantage… Nombre de petits gestes qui lui montreraient qu'il l'écoute, qu'il pouvait faire des progrès. S'il le fallait, il enlèverait même ses bouts de cadavre du réfrigérateur ! Il pénétra dans l'appartement tout en s'interrogeant sur son attachement envers John.  
Voyons… John Watson était courageux, ça il ne pouvait le nier. Bizarrement loyal envers lui. Assez intelligent pour un homme normal… Honnête -mais ça, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le mettre en tant que qualité…  
Mais tout ça ce n'était rien, Sherlock n'avait aucune raison de mettre en péril ses expériences ou de gâcher son temps avec lui, il avait toujours été seul et s'en portait très bien.  
Et pourtant…

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il entra dans le salon et s'installa dans son fauteuil. John n'était pas là.  
Sans chercher à ôter son manteau, il prit son violon et improvisa un morceau, bien décidé à l'attendre.  
La musique était calme, l'archer effleurant langoureusement les cordes.  
Sherlock était depuis quelque temps constamment sur les nerfs et, seules la paix et l'harmonie du morceau l'empêchaient de lancer la porcelaine contre le mur.

Il était minuit passé quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les pas de John grimper les marches. L'homme avançait sur la pointe des pieds, s'arrêtant à chaque grincements -piètre tentative de passer inaperçu.  
Arrivé dans le salon, il eut une légère grimace envers son colocataire -il avait surement espéré, en vain, qu'il se soit déjà couché, John était parfois si naïf- et il accéléra le pas.

« _Quelle tête de mule_ ! » pensa Sherlock, comment pouvait-il s'excuser si l'autre le fuyait ?

« John, écoute… » commença-t-il en posant son violon. L'homme en question se retourna brusquement et croisa les bras, visiblement contrarié.

« Que j'écoute quoi Sherlock !? Tes pseudo-excuses où tu finis par dire qu'après tout c'est ma faute !? Tes ''raisonnements logiques'' où tu me démontre par _a_ plus _b_ que je suis un crétin !? Car tout le monde est un crétin face au grand Sherlock Holmes ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me supportes ! Je te serais bien plus utile si j'étais un chien de garde ! »

Sherlock profita d'une inspiration de John pour lui répondre d'une voix posée.

« Apparemment ta ballade le long de la Tamise ne t'a pas vraiment aidé à te calmer.  
Sache tout d'abord, John, qu'un chien de garde me serait totalement inutile et ne nous apporterait que des ennuis. Tu es, la plupart du temps, d'une compagnie… agréable.  
Ensuite, je pensais m'…, m'excuser, pour mon attitude plutôt jalouse de tout à l'heure. Mais bon, si ça te gène tant…

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je, hum… me suis comporté comme un idiot. » lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, les yeux fixés dans le vide au dessus de la tête de John.

« Ça on peut le dire… J'attends toujours tes excuses.

-Tu avais raison pour le profil du tueur, je me suis laissé emporter, alors que je manquais de connaissances sur les relations maternelles…

- Donc ?

- Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter devant Lestrade, je suis désolé. J'ai agit d'une manière peu adulte.

- Comme un gamin en pleine crise de jalousie, oui ! »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma vivement devant le regard peu amène qui lui lançait John. Celui-ci jeta un ''Je monte'' entre ses dents et laissa Sherlock seul, planté au beau milieu du salon.  
Il était en train de se dire qu'après tout, cela aurait pu moins bien se passer, lorsque Watson redescendit, un sac à l'épaule.

« Tu sors. » Cela sonnait plus comme une constatation que comme une question.

« Vraiment ? Excellente déduction. Laisse-moi passer, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Holmes sursauta. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça ! Sur un simple coup de tête !

« Où ?

- À l'hôtel.

- L'hôtel ?... » répéta-t-il inutilement « Comment est-ce que ?... »

John répondit, évitant sciemment son regard gris.

« Je l'ai croisé en sortant de Scotland Yard. Il a baissé la vitre et m'a donné la carte du _Flemings Hotel_ en disant qu'il y avait une réservation à mon nom et que j'avais besoin de répit. Il se trouve qu'il a bien raison ! »

Sherlock sentait la colère monter en lui.  
Il ne lui suffisait pas de le faire surveiller, de vouloir à tout prix lui donner des conseils. Non ! Il fallait en plus qu'il envenime la situation entre lui et John !  
Car Sherlock savait très bien qui était ce _il_, le gouvernement britannique et son parapluie noir : Mycroft Holmes !  
Comment osait-il lui pourrir la vie encore une fois ?! Cette espèce de vieil hibou incapable de rester en dehors de son existence !

Un voile de fureur rouge tomba devant ses yeux. Il fit un pas en avant, obligeant ainsi John à reculer vers la table basse.

« Donne-moi cette carte. » Sa voix était froide, glacée comme une fine couche de neige recouvrant du magma en fusion.

John fronça les sourcils et secoua fermement la tête.

« Non. Je ne me mêlerai pas de tes histoires avec ton frère. Si tu lui en veux tu n'as qu'à l'appeler et en discuter avec lui. Vous êtes des adultes Sherlock, agissez comme tel ! On m'offre une chambre dans un hôtel de luxe, je serais idiot de refuser. Et, avec un peu de chance, tu seras peut être plus sociable à mon retour. »

John essaya d'avancer mais fut bloqué par Holmes.

« Sherlock, cesse de te comporter comme ça et laisse moi sortir ! »

Devant le mutisme de son colocataire, il tenta de passer de force et le bouscula.

Le brun, aveuglé par la rage -Oh non, il ne partira pas comme ça !- le poussa violemment en arrière.

oOoOo


End file.
